


Dog Pile (working title)

by nightshadesfall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Marauders' Era, Second year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshadesfall/pseuds/nightshadesfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter takes a moment to reflect on his friends and on his rival/love interest, Lily Evans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Pile (working title)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a contest on another site where the prompt was simply 'lily'. In my last few moments of desperation, I wrote this little drabble with James and his second year. It's not my best work, but I thought that you all would enjoy it. If you liked it, please leave a comment! Thanks.

James stared longingly at the closed compartment door for a few minutes, before returning his attention to his lot of friends. Thankfully, they managed to find their own devices. The one great thing about his group that they all managed to be dependent without him, in their own way. Except Peter, but Peter hung out with a different sort when the "Marauders", as Remus had so affectionately coined it, didn't have enough time.

"Oi! You can't fall in love, Jamie. That's against the Marauders rules." Sirius commented, tucking a loose strand out his hair out of his grey eyes with his scarred hands. "Only I can fall in love, because all of the babes love me." He smirked, then winked at Remus.

Remus, in turn, blushed. Then gathered his wits and quipped back, with the red still lingering in his cheeks, "Eh, none of the girls want to date you, Siri. You're too," he giggled, "serious." 

That's what resulted in the dog pile.

Sirius tackled Remus to the floor, where they both rolled around for a few moments until Remus reached out for Peter's foot. After a whole lot of kicking and yelling, James managed to scramble up on the seat where his, well, everything was out of reach. He watched as he three bests friends rolled around on the floor, all scruffing up their perfectly good uniforms.

Not perfectly good, he corrected himself as he readjusted his prideful Gryffindor tie, Sirius's clothes were old hand-me-downs from his father who wanted to make sure that his son had proper Slytherin clothes. He scoffed as he saw Peter tuck on Sirius’s luxurious locks. Those clothes weren’t proper, they were Slytherin infected; he had half a mind to tell his best mate to burn those things. Then, he knew that Remus's clothes were second-hand. He recognized the ketchup stain on the collar from last year when Lily Evans had squirted the bottle down his neck as for some sort of payback.

Peter's clothes were old too.

It was old to think about how he was technically rich, but it never felt like that. Having a new uniform and extra ties was just something that happened, he'd never have to really worry about it. With his father's inheritance and then all the money from the stupid hair gig (that didn't work, dammit. But he couldn't tell his pa that, it’d be unfair), it was still easy to forget. Siri was made of old money too, but he was never treated like it. Well, not that year. In first year, Sirius had all new things. But, after his got sorted in Gryffindor, all hell broke lose.

James watched as the broken wand in Siri’s pocket sparked as the kid rolled around — okay, not kid. James had to admit, Sirius was older and he knew that — on the dirty compartment floor. He was fairly certain that Walburga had broken it, but he wasn’t one hundred percent sure. 

“You lot are stupid,” He finally announced, his his hands on his hips as he glared down at his group. “Over some sort of pun? Honestly, I’m ashamed in you. Siri, come on mate, you’re better than this. Peter, my man, the ladies could arrive at any moment. Do you really want Lily Evans to see you looking lik—”

Peter clobbered on top of the pile and then dove for James feet and managed to drag the young heir down into the fray. With his feet literally being taken out from under him, with the back of his neck hit against the back of a trunk and then his toad’s small habitat, which explained why he couldn’t piece together words as properly when Lily Evans walked in with her crew.

His lip was bloodied, tie was out of place, and Remus had pulled off one of his good shoes with left the train compartment smelling like the rotten eggs that Marlene McKinnon had once gotten the house elves to serve for breakfast. 

“Ugh, Potter.” He remembered her saying that, he also remembered his cheeks heating up and everything fumbling as he tried to straighten up with the rest of the Marauders. “You know, we’re second years now. With Quidditch privileges.” He saw the notebook that she carried tucked underneath her armpit, full of half filled pages that he had read once while in the common room. “We have to act respectable, you know? I mean, Sev, Marlene and I can put on a good example? We’re totally radical. But like, you need to get your head in the game for once, you brat.”

He peered past her wild head of red hair, to see if she had brought along the rest of her crew. (He managed to not wrinkle his nose at the thought of Severus Snape hanging out with his firey girl, no, the firey girl.)

“M’sorry,” James managed, fixing his crooked glasses and quickly kicking Remus in the shins — who gave a loud yelp — who thought it’d be a good time to curl up and read his book in the corner. 

Lily frowned, her green eyes darkening. “Anyway, I was just in here to stop the commotion before you guys tipped over the whole train. I don’t know about you guys, but I am excited about the Quidditch privileges and I do not want them taken away for one.” He saw that the side with the notebook tightened and her grip on it was stronger than before.  
“I’m sorry!” He said again, fumbling in his robe pockets for his wand which was thankfully not broken. In a moment of split second thinking, he took his glasses off his face, cast a little spell, then handed it to the red blob that was right in front of him. “It’s a lily, Lily.” James stammered out, sure that he was red as a beet. 

From what he could tell, she took it. He wanted her to tuck it in her hair, but he wasn’t sure that she’d do that. Being glassesless, he was damn near blind.

“Thanks, Potter.”

Then he heard the compartment door close. One of the last things he heard was Sirius jumping onto his back, getting ready for the next dog pile.

Great.


End file.
